Relaciones Estados Unidos-Reino Unido/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios británicos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Isabel II.jpg| President Trump and First Lady Melania Trump met Queen Elizabeth II Friday at Windsor Castle. (AP) Donald Trump - Theresa May.jpg| U.S. PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP MEETS WITH BRITISH PRIME MINISTER THERESA MAY IN THE WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE IN WASHINGTON, U.S., JANUARY 27, 2017. (REUTERS/KEVIN LAMARQUE) Boris Johnson - Donald Trump.jpg| President Donald J. Trump, joined by G7 Leaders, attends the G7 Closing Session at the Centre de Congrés Bellevue Monday, Aug. 26, 2019, in Biarritz, France, site of the G7 Summit. (Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II and US president Barack Obama pose for a photo in the Music Room of Buckingham Palace ahead of a state banquet on May 24, 2011. Mr Obama and his wife Michelle are in the UK for a two-day state visit at the invitation of The Queen. Chris Jackson: AFP Barack Obama - Tony Blair.jpg| World changing: Tony Blair and Barack Obama together in Downing Street in 2005. Mr Blair says the new President could unite the world PA Barack Obama - Gordon Brown.jpg| President Barack Obama and British Prime Minister Gordon Brown walk down the Colonnade of the White House in Washington, Photo: AP Barack Obama - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Barack Obama (pic: Reuters) Barack Obama - Theresa May.jpg| US President Barack Obama (R) and British Prime Minister Theresa May shake hands following a press conference on the sidelines of the G20 summit in Hangzhou on September 4, 2016 (AFP) |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| La reina Isabel II junto a George W. Bush en el castillo de Windsor. (EFE) George W. Bush - John Major.jpg| John Major renews acquaintances with George W Bush. AP George W. Bush - Tony Blair.jpg| All sewn up: Tony Blair and President George Bush at the infamous 2002 summit at Bush's ranch house in Crawford, Texas, where the two men spoke about invading Iraq AFP George W. Bush - Gordon Brown.jpg| US president George W. Bush gives a ride in a golf cart to British prime minister Gordon Brown at the Presidential retreat, Camp David. Photograph: Larry Downing/Reuters/ref> David Cameron - George W. Bush.jpg| Former US president George W Bush and former British PM David Cameron watch an NCAA college basketball game between TCU and SMU in Dallas CREDIT: AP |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Isabel II.jpg| 1994: Former US President Bill Clinton and Britain's Queen Elizabeth II smile for the cameras during the group photo session at the Guildhall 04 June prior to a celebratory banquet for the 50th anniversary of the D-Day invasion of NormandyGerry Penny/ AFP Bill Clinton - John Major.jpg| Bill Clinton - John Major (Michael Stephens/PA) Bill Clinton - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime minister Tony Blair meets with President Bill Clinton in the Oval Office of the White House, in Washington, Feb. 5, 1998. AP PHOTO Bill Clinton - Gordon Brown.jpg| Support: Bill Clinton told Gordon Brown to trust the people's judgement Reuters Bill Clinton - David Cameron.jpg| Face to face: Prime Minister David Cameron tried to redeem himself with a shot of his chat with Bill Clinton at 10 Downing Street on Friday. (@DAVID_CAMERON VIA TWITTER) Theresa May - Sin imagen.jpg| Theresa May held talks with Bill Clinton in Number 10 today. Getty |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Isabel II.jpg| President George H.W. Bush escorts Queen Elizabeth II from the White House to a helicopter enroute to Baltimore to watch her first Major League Baseball game on May 15, 1991, in Washington. (Photo: AP Photo) George H. W. Bush - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher with George H. W. Bush. White House Photographic Office George H. W. Bush - John Major.jpg| The US president tried to keep Major’s spirits up (Image: Reuters) |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Isabel II - Ronald Reagan.jpg| March 1, 1983: Queen Elizabeth II and President Ronald Reagan chat at Santa Barbara airport before a visit to the Reagans' hilltop ranch. This photo was published in the March 2, 1983, Los Angeles Times. (George Rose / Los Angeles Times) Margaret Thatcher - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan enjoyed a good relationship with Margaret Thatcher Credit: PA John Major - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Strained relationship: Former Prime Minister John Major, pictured here with U.S. counterpart Ronald Reagan. PA |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Isabel II - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President Jimmy Carter at a State Dinner at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA James Callaghan - Jimmy Carter.jpg| James Callaghan Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and President of the United States Jimmy Carter. White House photo by Schumacher, Karl H. Jimmy Carter - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| State dinner during MT's first official visit to Washington as PM, 17 Dec 1979. © Margaret Thatcher Foundation 2017 |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Isabel II.jpg| Gerald Ford dances with the Queen during a state dinner in honour of the royal couple at the White House on 17 July 1976. Picture: AP Gerald Ford - Harold Wilson.jpg| President Ford with British Prime Minister Harold Wilson during a press conference at the International Economic Summit in Rambouillet. Courtesy Gerald R. Ford Library Gerald Ford - James Callaghan.jpg| (25 Sep 1974) President Gerald Ford meets UK Prime Minister Jim Callaghan in the White House. AP Archives Gerald Ford - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| President Gerald Ford meets with British Conservative Party Leader Margaret Thatcher in the Oval Office, September 18, 1975. pinterest |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Isabel II - Richard Nixon.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth is pictured with U.S. President Richard Nixon at Chequers, Buckinghamshire, in 1970. (Photo: AP Photo) Richard Nixon - Winston Churchill.jpg| Winston Churchill riding from the airport to the White House with Richard Nixon during his 1954 visit to Washington. Nixon admitted that his speechwriters should learn from Churchill. Winston Churchill. Daily Mail Alec Douglas-Home - Richard Nixon.jpg| (30 Sep 1971) British Foreign Secretary, Sir Alec Douglas Home, meets US President, Richard Nixon, and Henry Kissinger, at the White House. AP Archive Edward Heath - Richard Nixon.jpg| Sir Edward Heath, seen here with Richard Nixon at the White House in 1973, was British PM from 1970-74. AP Harold Wilson - Richard Nixon.jpg| Harold Wilson, pictured here (left) with US president Richard Nixon in 1971, told the House of Commons in 1966 that parliamentarians’ phones would not be tapped by UK security services. Photograph: Rex Features/Everett Collection |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Isabel II - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President John Kennedy at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA Harold MacMillan - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy meets with Prime Minister of Great Britain Harold Macmillan (right) inside Government House in Hamilton, Bermuda.Knudsen, Robert L. (Robert LeRoy), 1929-1989. White House Photographs. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston. Wikimedia Alec Douglas-Home - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with British Foreign Secretary, Alec Douglas-Home Date(s) of Materials: 30 September 1962 Photographer: Rowe, Abbie. Wikimedia Harold Wilson - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Meeting with Harold Wilson, Leader of Great Britain's Labour Party, 12:03PM. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Reino Unido